SYOM!
by XxRin-sanxX
Summary: Okay, so I let my friend go and correct some mistakes for me and she did...but she also somehow managed to delete the original copy! Sorry 'bout that. Please, send in your characters again and whatnot. Thanks, y'all.
1. SYOM!

This is where you can submit your very own mermaid for my upcoming story. There are only a few rules, not many I promise.

1. Please make them realistic, not some overly perfect, real-life Barbie dolls or anything.

2. Um...shoot... I forgot the other rule! Well, it must not have been that important then. *shrugs*

Without further delay, here is the form! Have fun!

* * *

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

How they feel on becoming a mer:

How they became a mer:

Powers (try to differ from the original abilites and it **MUST** be water-based.):

Does anyone know they are a mer:

How did they find out:

Where were they born:

Where did they become a mer:

Color of their tail (if turned in Austrailia, make it orange. If turned in Ireland, gold. If in NYC, blue.):

Life before a mer:

Parents/Guardians:

Siblings:

Romantic Relationship (yes or no):

Sexuality:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

Hobbies:

Anything else:

My OC:  
Name: Aisha Nola Wilcoxs

Nickname: Sasha (She thinks of this as her "American name.")

Age: 14 and a half

Gender: Female

Species: Mermaid

Appearance: She has dark brown skin because she is African- merican and Jamacian. She has almond-shaped, brown eyes with golden flecks in them and has dreads. Not those ugly, fat dreads, either, but not skinnier ones that actually look good; the dreads reaches a little longer than mid-back. She has a decent body figure, not overly curvy, but has enough curves to not be stick figure straight. She has long legs, and is tall at 5'11". Her high metabolism, that means she can eat and eat without gaining a pound.

Personality: She is confident and an amazing friend, always there when you need her. She is kind of hot-headed and can be easily angered, and will argue you until the end if she believes she is right about something. She is loyal to her friends, and is very protective of them and if she thinks you are gonna hurt them, she'll let you know her bite is worst than her bark. She loves to swim, and is constantly happy that she was turned into a mermaid.

How they feel on becoming a mer: She loves it! Being a swimmer, not in competitions, she has always loved to swim and now that she had the tail and powers, she loves it even more.

How they became a mer: When being paired up with two other snobby, prissy girls for a school project, they decided to head to Capricorn Island to do the project. After getting in a heated argument, she walked away into the forest and accidentally fell and hit her head. When she awoke it was night and after being compelled to go into the water, she relaxed in after deciding to admire the amazing view- that was right when the full moon came and the pool began to bubble. After the odd event- she stayed in because she was shocked - she shrugged it off and swam out.

Powers (try to differ from the original abilites and it **MUST** be water-based.): Because she was the only person in the moon pool when the moon was overhead, she has three powers. She can make any liquid become dry without the use of heat, add too much water into anything and...yeah, I don't have a last one.

Does anyone know they are a mer: Her best friend, Cole.

How did they find out: He found out the same time that Aisha found out, when they went to the beach on a regular day to go hang out and she sprouted a tail. Luckily, no one else at the beach noticed.

Where were they born: In Nigeria, Africa.

Where did they become a mer: In the Big Apple, New York City.

Color of their tail (if turned in Austrailia, make it orange. If turned in Ireland, gold. If in NYC, blue.): Blue.

History: She lived in Nigeria until she was eleven, coming to America only because her father got a job in New York. After coming to America and being teased for the way she dressed and her hair which was a curly, frizzy mess because she just cut it most off to go all natrual, she got suspended multiple times for getting in arguments with other girls and fist fights with the boys. Eventually, at age tweleve she was expelled and was homeschooled until the next school year. In the year she graduated from middle school, she went to a brand new school with a new look and ended up befriending Cole. Then, a year or two later, in the end of middle of ninth grade, she was turned into a mer.

Parents/Guardians: Her mother, Tare Wilcoxs, who is only thirty-six and a stay-at-home mom. She has a great relationship with her daughter, and is expecting twins, both boys. Her father, Jordan Wilcoxs, who works long hours, but always makes sure to spend time with his wife, daughter and soo-to-be sons on the weekends.

Siblings: She, at the moment, is an only child, but is soon to be an older sister to two twin boys.

Romantic Relationship (yes or no): Yes

Sexuality: Bisexual, but favors girls more because most guys see her as their little sister.

Boyfriend/Girlfriend: I dunno.

Hobbies: Swimming. Even before she became a mer, she has also found swimming as a way to escape, especially when she was being teased by other kids.

Anything else: She sneaks into the aquarium at Coney Island and swims with some of the fish. She makes sure to never be caught by a person or camera, of course.

* * *

By the way, I'd _prefer_ it if you send in character over PM, but will give a chance to those sent it review.

If you want to send in a love interest or best friend, there is no form for them, so just make up one with any info' you think I should know. Oh! I just remembered what that last rule is! The second and finale rule is: You may submit no more than three mers, and I honestly don't care about the how many love interests you guys give in.

And finally, I have no clue when I will stop accepting them. I was thinking in two or three weeks, but not one hundred percent sure.


	2. Announcement!

I am going to make this short and sweet.

I am really, really, really sorry I haven't been able to update this, but I only can update using a computer from my school library and trying to get a computer that works before someone takes it is a serious challenge. Anyway, I hope that the next news makes up for it!

**EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED A CHARACTER GETS IN!**

That being said, there will be two mers that I picked to be main characters along with my character. Don't worry, your charcter will get in, just not in the very beginning. The two characters are **Damon Marin by xxMusicLoverForeverxx **and **Georgia Scotts by Delaney007! ****CONGRATS!**

When the first chapter of the actual story will be posted is still decided. And please, do not spam my PM asking when it is be up. It will be up when I decide I want to, not a moment before.

Oh, and hope you are have a great new year! :D Cya!


End file.
